inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Abuyama Tamotsu
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Wind |team = Raimon (second team) |seiyuu = Furushima Kiyotaka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO)}} Abuyama Tamotsu ( ) is the goalkeeper for Raimon's second team. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"When he visits a buffet, he won't leave until he's absolutely stuffed."'' Appearance He has long black-blue hair and wears a yellow headband. He is plump but has a fair height and skin. Personality He cares for Raimon's second team, however he quits the team but later, he came back along with the rest of the second team. Plot His team was defeated by Tsurugi's team, Kuro no Kishidan. After being defeated and injured, they went to the bench and viewed the match between Tenma and Tsurugi. The whole team was surprised that Tenma was able to block Tsurugi's Death Sword, which they were unsuccessful in doing so. When the first team was also defeated, the enirety Raimon's second team lost their motivation to remain in the club and felt like quitting. He reappeared in episode 40 with the rest of the second team in order to help Tenma in his captain position. However, the first team didn't come close to the goal with Tenma ordering them, in which Abuyama hadn't any chance to stop a shoot. Along with his team, he watched the finals of the Holy Road, where Raimon played against Seidouzan in the first half and Dragonlink in the second half. Game appearance Character avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Abuyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Risuno Kenta *'Topic': Middle School Friends (中学のともだち, obtained at Raimon) *'Uniform': Second Wear (セカンドウェア) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 480 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Abuyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Raimon's Theme Song (雷門２軍のテーマ曲, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Handa Shinichi's upper route) *'Topic': England no Choushoku (イングランドの朝食の話題) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 360 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Abuyama, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Bazugun no Kakushiaji (バツグンの隠し味, randomly dropped from Good Men's (グッドメンズ) at the station's entrance in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くん, taken at the mall arcade in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Old Refrigerator (ふるぼけた冷蔵庫の写真, taken on the first floor of the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Raimon Unites' *'Three Raimons' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Hachimaki Bands' Gallery IG-00-024.jpg|IG-00-024. IGS-01-011.jpg|IGS-01-011. Trivia *His dub name is a Spanish version of his original name; 'Abu' means 'Horse-fly (Tábano)' and 'Yama' means 'Mountain (Montaña)'. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters